


Bring You to My Hell

by pocketsfullofhoneysuckle



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, Rape, this is...dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21535687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketsfullofhoneysuckle/pseuds/pocketsfullofhoneysuckle
Summary: Akito broke Yuki's mind, so Yuki breaks Akito's. He only wishes Tohru hadn't been there to use.
Kudos: 5





	Bring You to My Hell

**TW:** Rape.

* * *

_Yuki spat on Akito, pinning the god down against the tatami mats. "This is_ your _fault."_

_**Close your eyes. It's your turn to pray.** _

* * *

By the time Tohru found it in herself to wake up, Akito had already been torn apart.

He was barely breathing, barely there, His wrists still crossed above his head and legs still spread apart. Tohru looked between them (she wasn't innocent anymore) at the blood and teeth marks on the insides of his thighs.

She crawled.

Collapsing at his side, Tohru took Akito's head in her hands and rubbed his chest.

His quick, panicked heartbeat began to calm at her gentle touch.

"I'm sorry," Akito wailed. _"Yuki...!"_

Bowing her head, Tohru kissed her god on his cracked lips.

Akito's eyelids snapped open. "Tohru."

He screamed, then, grabbing his head and pulling hard at his hair.

Akito had screamed louder when Yuki had forced him to look while he raped Tohru. Akito had screamed and screamed _'have me, have me'_ until Yuki had relented with a blank smile and raped the man instead. Tohru had fainted the moment he tore open Akito's yukata, so she didn't see. Tohru wished she had seen.

"It's over now," Tohru soothed, like a mother, for the rat was lifeless in the corner with bleeding wrists.

Tohru did not weep for the loss.

_Yuki had made Akito watch._


End file.
